


Truth or Dare!

by Audzilla28



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Guzma/Female Reader, Pre-Established Relationship, Rough Sex, Secret Boyfriend, Secret Relationship, Sex, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, You join team skull, bruh, guzma/reader - Freeform, in which you sexily eat a slice of pizza, plumeria - Freeform, plumeria is gay, rebellious kids, sneaky, the pizza consented, theres some fluff, you suck at truth or dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28
Summary: You're playing truth or dare with the Team Skull gang - including your secret boyfriend. Of course there's gotta be some sexy dares. Why else would you play truth or dare?
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Truth or Dare!

**Author's Note:**

> just some shameless pwp guzma sexi time
> 
> hope you enjoy! i tried to make it a little playful and flirty in the beginning, cause who doesn't like to tease?

Joining Team Skull was probably the best thing you have done in your many years of living in Alola. You got along well with the other grunts, rough-housing with them and spray painting enthusiastically, and the feeling of your rebellion was utterly unmatched. There were other reasons you were so thankful for joining, but the Boss didn’t want you talking about them.  
You can think about them though! Guzma may be the boss of Team Skull, but you were somewhat intelligent. You thought and thought so much about Guzma, how he was inexplicably shredded, and how he had the most handsome face on all of the islands. And he was your boyfriend. Secret boyfriend, of course! The team would riot if they found out Big Bad Guzma had a girl. It’s not like it was difficult to hide, too. Nobody paid attention to anything. You could’ve paraded around the mansion wearing Guzma’s jacket and nobody would think twice. Who isn’t wearing Team Skull clothes?

You sighed dreamily as you slid from your thoughts and came back to reality - sitting in the foyer of the mansion, rounded in an oval (because nobody could cooperate for a circle), playing truth or dare. You, Plumeria, and Guzma joined in with a few grunts, and you loved watching them do stupid dares. Nobody was really smart enough for good truth questions, but stupid dares on the other hand…  
After the grunt next to you finished terrorizing a female grunt on the other side of the oval, your turn finally came. You’d only had two or three turns before, as each dare was some random, complex event, and everybody needed to watch. You rubbed your hands together, ideas weaving in and out of your brain. Everybody turned to you.  
“Plumes!” You called to the co-leader. She nodded her head upwards.  
“Wassup, girly,” she drawled.  
“Truth or dare!” She pinched her chin, pondering.  
“Truth. I ain’t lickin’ another toilet bowl this round.” The entire oval snickered.  
"Alright Plumes, don’tcha like girls?” You eyes shone with curiosity. “You ever get kissed by a girl?” A gentle truth - but you didn’t want another in-depth description of one of the male grunts having a tick on his balls. The thought pierced your skull as you tried very hard to not remember that.  
“Aye,” She held her hands up in mock-surrender. “I’ve done more than kiss ‘em, girly!” The oval broke out into laughter. You smirked proudly.

The next three grunts after all gave out dares. Nobody dared to touch Guzma out of respect and a little bit of fear - rumor had it a grunt dared him to put a disgusting doorknob in his mouth and the grunt was not seen for a week. You knew it was because Guzma hated putting dirty shit in his mouth. He’d do just about anything else though - but since then, the grunts were terrified to touch him. Thus, he sat untouched, invincible, on the opposite of the oval.  
“Alright girlie,” Plumeria called. Shit - it’s her turn. “No offense to you, your question was quite tame.” She nodded in respect to you. “But we need some drama!” She threw a hand up, the other supporting her as she leaned back.  
“Hit me, Plumes.”  
“You sure you’re ready for this?” She mocked. You nodded.  
“I ain’t no pussy! Might have one, but -” you cut yourself off as the ring hooted with laughter. Plumeria cracked a smile.  
“Alright, alright. Truth or dare?”  
“Dare!” You slapped the ground, ready for what she had. A devilish grin consumed her face.  
“Alright girlie… I dare you to eat a slice of pizza… but in the sexiest way you can.” You nodded, contemplating how you could play this off. You get to eat pizza, and maybe tease Guzma in the process. You crossed your arms across your chest and nodded, sure of your task. You shot a glance at Guzma, who was blushing gently, intrigued.  
“Go ahead then, get your slice of pizza!” You stood up and trotted off to the hallway towards the kitchen. You pulled open the fridge, swiped a slice, and slammed it into the microwave. No way in hell you’d do this with a cold slice of pizza. The microwave chimed and you could hear the anticipation down the hall. You raced back to the oval, hot pizza in hand.  
“Alright, everyone ready?” You called, drawing all eyes to you. You shot a smirk at Guzma before lifting the pizza up just above your mouth and tilting your head up, sticking your tongue out, and slowly dropping the pizza into your widened mouth. You closed your eyes, letting out a gentle moan as you took the first bite. You chewed slowly, savoring the melted cheeses, and you brought a hand up to your chest to catch any crumbs. You brought your head level with the group and turned to the side, sticking your tongue out again, exaggerated, as you slurped up another bite of pizza.

Plumeria chuckled quietly to herself, watching the entire oval react to your meal.  
“Alright,” She called. You immediately resorted to eating your pizza normally. “Shows over, but that was great!” You peered at Guzma, who was silent, red-faced, and sitting awkwardly. You gave him a teasing smirk and took another bite of pizza.

Pizza gone, and nighttime fallen, drinks were passed around for drunken truth or dare. You sipped gently at your drink, not wanting to get drunk but enjoying the tipsiness. The rest of your dares had been tamer than the pizza, but you’d ended up with a dare to tie your shirt up right beneath your breasts. Your stomach was bare, and you’d caught Guzma staring at it a few times through the night. Warmed by the alcohol, the evening was loud and merry as the dares grew continuously stupider as more alcohol was drunk.  
Finally, someone decided enough was enough and broke off, heading to bed, and the entire oval disbanded soon after. Guzma immediately gave you a look - one of fire, burning with horniness, and you knew that you needed to join him upstairs. He ascended up the stairs behind where the oval sat, and you stood slowly as the rest of the participants wandered off. Plumeria gave you a knowing pat on the back, then pushed you to the stairs.  
“Go get ‘em!” She whispered knowingly. You gave her a smile, and ran up the stairs. Rounding the corner, the moment you were behind a wall and out of sight from the rest of his house, Guzma was right on top of you. He startled you, reaching out of the darkness to grasp your arm and pulling you up against him. You nearly let out a squeak, but a rough hand clamped over your mouth.  
“No noise.” He commanded gruffly. You nodded, inhaling deeply. His hand stayed over your mouth, but the other one came up to your chest, groping your boob roughly. You bit down on your lip, aflame with sudden arousal. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on your forehead before kissing his way down your cheek and to your neck. Thank Arceus for Team Skull bandannas - the perfect coverage for hickies. Sucking harshly on your neck, you clenched your mouth closed. You wriggled a hand free from him leaning on you and grabbed at his back.  
He released his hand from your mouth, pulling your jaw down and pushing his fingers into your mouth. You obeyed, sucking and licking his fingers, trailing your hands down his white shirt before palming his crotch. He shuddered, pausing on your neck, before gently thrusting into your hand. Releasing your neck, he pulled one of your breasts from your shirt, kissing it and popping a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. They weren’t that sensitive, both of you knew this - but he still enjoyed it and you didn’t mind as you continued pressing into his ever-growing boner. You both were still quiet, just out of view of the rest of the house, and you needed to get into Guzma’s room before you started making noise. You tapped his shoulder, easing up on his crotch. He brought his head up to you, tired eyes level with yours.  
“Into my room?” He whispered, white hair messy. You nodded. He stepped back from you, and you took a step before he scooped you up with ease, strong arms lifting you bridal-style. You wrapped your arms around him, pressing kisses into his neck and cheek as Guzma quietly speed-walked to his door. Entering his messy room, he pushed the door closed with his butt and tossed you onto his bed. You barely had time to reorient yourself before his lips were all over yours. He tugged your shirt up, already hungry for the soft skin underneath. You raised your arms up, letting him pull it off of you, before pushing his jacket off of his shoulders. He reciprocated with nearly ripping off of his shirt, throwing everything haphazardly behind him.  
His lips returned quickly to you, skipping over your lips and heading straight towards your chest, sucking and pecking, leaving darkened areas where you knew hickies would end up. Your hands went straight to his hips, tugging his sweatpants waistband down. His dick sprung out without much effort - you knew he never wore boxers, or any underwear for whatever reason. Positioning yourself underneath him better, you had him arched over you, sucking on your chest while you jerked him off slowly.  
You watched as his soft white hair bobbed around, and met his deep grey eyes as he paused to peer up at you.  
“Hey.” You spoke breathily.  
“Wassup.” You pushed yourself up to him, wrapping your arms around him and closing in with a deep kiss. You felt his tongue poke at your lips, and you adjusted - opening your mouth to let him in. You gripped at his back, your nails digging into him, intoxicated by him. You felt pressure on your thighs as he pressed his fingertips close to your hips. You pushed open your legs, encouraging him to push further, to which he obliged. Breaking from the kiss, both gasping, he pulled off your shorts and underwear in one swift move. Impressed, you faltered - Guzma wasted no time as he pressed his fingertips against your clit.  
Back arching, you let out a shaky moan. Guzma massaged it gently, stroking it almost, then dipped one finger into your wetness. You pulled him down, kissing him more as he pumped his finger in and out. You revelled in the pleasure for a bit before flipping the two of you over - no easy feat - and placed yourself face-to-face with his massive cock. Licking it up and down, you nibbled gently at the tip, lapping up the bead of precum before pushing your head down, taking as much as you could into your mouth. Guzma let out a strangled moan, watching you bob your head. You paused here and there to lick the length and nibble at the tip, or massaging his balls a bit.  
Impatient, Guzma finally reached an arm to his nightstand, digging around the top drawer before pulling out a condom and shredding its packaging. He pushed you off gently to wrap his dick, finally shedding his sweatpants entirely. You waited hungrily for him to finish preparing before kneeling over him and slowly lowering yourself onto him, revelling in the thick dick pushing into you. You released a low moan as you finally hit the bottom, pressing your hips into his as he responded with his own moan. You lifted yourself up with your knees, intoxicated by the feeling of him deep inside of you. Dropping down, you leaned forward for a kiss, bucking your hips and grinding with him inside.  
Sloppy kisses broken by moans filled the room, the night still young behind you two. Guzma raised himself up, now kneeling on the bed, raising your hips to his as your back pressed into his bed. Using your arms beneath you as support, Guzma thrusted into you, grabbing at your hips. You let your head roll back as he shouldered the task of moving in this complicated position.  
“Fuck,” Guzma panted between your moans. He flipped you over again, now pressing your head into his mattress. Together, you both pushed into each other. Guzma knew this was your favorite - it hit all the right spots. You knew he saved it for last, a finishing move - if you will. He pushed your hair out of your face to watch you as you moaned louder, panting his name, pressing into his hips. He leaned forward to cup your breasts, brushing your sides and your back before laying a loud slap to your ass. You let out a pleasured cry along with a moan from Guzma.  
His hand found its way back to your clit. He must be getting close. Picking up the pace, you pushed into him faster as he drew circles on your clit with his fingertips, pleasure tingling in your legs and hips.  
“Ah… Guzma I’m gonna-” you panted “I’m gonna!” He let out a grunt.  
“Go for it, girly.” Pure pleasure exploded from your hips as you hit your climax, walls tightening around Guzma as he groaned, subsequently hitting his own. You registered his intense and fast thrusts as he finished, mind otherwise blank from your high. Still moaning softly, he withdrew himself from your heat, tearing off the bulging condom and chucking it towards whatever garbage can he had nearest.  
Collapsing next to you, he pushed your hips over, letting you collapse with him - you were still all tensed up. Finally regaining control of your movements, you cuddled into Guzma’s chest, warmth coursing through you as he tossed a blanket over the two of you. Exhausted, he kissed your shoulder lazily as you started to doze off.  
“Love you, Guzma,” you mumbled out. You felt his lips curl into a smile on your shoulder.  
“Love ya too, girlie.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh my goodness! my first actual full sexy time story. are they still called lemons? please tell me.
> 
> also always pee after sex. do not just pass out. it's okay if you do, just don't make it a habit!


End file.
